Negan (Tekken)
Negan (ニーガン Nīgan?) is the leader of a survivor group known as The Saviors in Image Comics' The Walking Dead comic book series and in AMC's TV series of the same name. Charismatic and power hungry, Negan forced his iron-fisted rule to whatever group of survivors he encountered and never hesitated to kill others if it meant intimidating people into submission. Negan was first teased at EVO 2018 as part of the second wave of Tekken 7 DLC characters, and is the fourth guest character to be added to the roster. after Capcom's Akuma, SNK's Geese Howard and Squre Enix's Noctis Lucis Caelum. Before being released alongside Julia Chang in February 28, 2019. and like the other two crossover DLC characters before him, he also came with a stage themed around him and his series, Last Day on Earth. Gameplay Negan's fighting style and moves is possibly based on Underworld Brawling in its purest form and relies on hitting his opponent using his barb-wired baseball bat named Lucille. During the execution of the move, it has a bloody effect which he uses Lucille to smack his opponents in a bloody fashion. His rage art has him knock his opponent with Lucille. Once the opponent regains consciousness as the camera focuses on Negan in a blurred fashion to smack his opponent with Lucille, dealing heavy damage. Biography Inclusion Negan was chosen as the fourth guest character for Tekken 7 partly due to Katsuhiro Harada and Michael Murray being huge fans of The Walking Dead ''TV show and Negan's character in it, and due to them thinking he would be a "perfect fit" for ''Tekken. Story The Walking Dead's Negan, the charismatic leader of the Saviors, brought other communities together under his thumb with the motto "people are a resource". One day, Negan received reports that an unknown group had taken out several of his men. Per his standard policy, he enacted a plan to capture and make an example of them. The survivors fell into Negan's carefully laid trap, but, just as he was choosing his victim to serve as an example, the group put up an intense fight and escaped. Negan worried they would disturb his new world order if he did not deal with them swiftly. Taking his barbed-wire bat Lucille - named after his beloved wife - into his hand, he set out to take care of these foolish ingrates who would challenge his authority. Quotes '"Intros"' #Easy peasy lemon squeezy! #I hope you got your shitting pants on. #Pissing our pants yet? #Who are you? '"Wins"' #Buddy, you still there? #Lucille is thirsty. She is a vampire bat. #(Whistling) '"Rage Art"' #Lucille, give me strength. Punishment! Look at that. Taking it like a champ! Oh, my goodness! (last part only if KO'd) '"Other"' #Little Pig, Little Pig, Let me in! #Shit! #Goddamn! #Pissing our pants yet? Boy, Do i have a feeling we're getting close. #You know the Deal. #What's about to happen is gonna be hard to watch. #Not cool, Not cool. #Feels good, Sounds good! #No Exceptions! #Holy Smokes! #Eenie... #Meenie... #Miney... #Mo... #Catch... #A tiger... #By... #His toe... #If... #He hollers... #Let him go... #My Mother... #Told me... #To pick... #The very... #Best... #One... #And you... #Are... #It... #You can breathe. #You can blink. #You can cry. #Hell, You're all gonna be doing that. #Speed? #You? #You better be Jokin'. #Right! #Shit, What the Shit! #It's Over. #Great! #Don't ask me for Shit! #You the Developers? #The ones that pull that shit, releasing characters one a time? #You're gonna put me in the next update, Right Harada? Trivia * Negan is the second guest character who originates from a comic book series, the first being Gon. * Negan is the first guest character to originate from a non-Japanese franchise, as The Walking Dead originated in America. * Negan's character and traits are based on his AMC's live-action adaption counterpart, rather than his original comic book counterpart, hence his voice actor. * In the japanese dub of The Walking Dead, Negan is voiced by Akio Ōtsuka, who voiced Jack-2 in Tekken: The Motion Picture, while also serving as the series' narrator. ** Geralt of Rivia from Andrzej Sapowski's novel series The Witcher, who guest appears in Bandai Namco's other original fighting game, the rebooted Soulcalibur VI, shares similar traits with Negan for retaining the actor from their more well-known other adaptions, with Geralt's appearance being mainly based on his CD Projekt Red video game version. ** Before Negan and Geralt, Darth Vader and Yoda from space opera live-action Star Wars, who guest appearing in Soulcalibur IV are based on the non-canon Legends, due to the inclusion of another Star Wars guest, the Force Unleashed protagonist Starkiller (dubbed as "The Apprentice"). * Negan is the first (known) Tekken character to have their appearance directly modeled after a real life person (Jeffrey Dean Morgan). * Negan's official character artwork is unique (even among the other DLC guest characters) in that it features a detailed background themed around his stage, and not a generic single color background like everyone else's. * In his gameplay reveal trailer, the scene in which he first appeared in the TV show where he confronted the captured Walking Dead protagonist Rick and his group with Lucille is recreated, but with Tekken characters in their place instead. * Negan's inclusion in Tekken is possibly due to Bandai Namco (as Namco) having a past collaboration with Image Comics, the American comic book company from which Walking Dead originates from, for a comic adaption of Tekken Tag Tournament, Tekken Forever. ** However, it should be noted that Image Comics' role in including Negan in the game was likely minimal or nonexistent, as it seems that AMC fully owns the rights to this particular portrayal of Negan, as only AMC's name is ever included in the official announcments, advertising, trailers, credits, title screen etc.. * Much like Geese, Negan's character in this game is also based on certain universe incarnations where they are still alive. However, unlike Geese, Negan's fate in his original universe is unknown instead of deceased. * At the end of Negan's second gameplay trailer, he confronts an in-engine Katsuhiro Harada, director and producer of the Tekken series. Negan comically "persuades" Harada to put him in the next update, to which Harada briskly thumbs up in response. * The EVO Japan 2019 trailer, had him tell Master Raven via walkie talkie, "not to ask him for shit", which is a reference to one of Negan's dialogues with Michonne. ** Additionally, this is also a reference to a viral picture within the community, which had Harada and Michael Murray wear a shirt that said "Don't ask me for shit". * He is currently the only character to be able to utilize a Wall Bound in the middle of a juggle, similar to Geese's previous status as the only character to have the Wall Bound mechanic back in Season 1. * Whenever Negan gets hit by an opponent, he will sometimes yell "Shit!" & "Goddamn!". As such, Negan is the only character to use profanity in this game. ** Due to this, Negan's addition to the game actually caused the game to receive the "Strong Language" ESRB label. Category:Tekken 7 Category:Tekken Characters Category:The Saviors Category:Alive Category:Player Character Category:Walking Dead Characters